ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ ΣΥΝΔΕΣΗΣ
Λ. Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάρτιος 18 του 2017 Τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής και ατομικής φυσικής του 20ου αιώνα έδειξαν ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ που σχετίζεται με το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ αντιπροσωπεύει το μηχανικό έργο που πρέπει να γίνει ενάντια στις δυνάμεις που κρατούν το άτομο ή τον πυρήνα του ατόμου, ώστε να έχουμε αποσυναρμολόγηση του ατόμου ή του πυρήνα στα συστατικά μέρη τους. Καθώς είναι γνωστό το άτομο αποτελείται από πρωτόνια νετρόνια και ηλεκτρόνια και σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που ισχύουν στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής, η μάζα ενός ατόμου θα έπρεπε να είναι ίση με το άθροισμα των μαζών των παραπάνω σωματιδίων σε ελεύθερη κατάσταση. Όμως στους πυρήνες και στα άτομα μετά από τον θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής (Planck 1900) και την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων, που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), δεν έχουμε να κάνουμε με τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική της διατήρησης της μηχανικής ενέργειας και της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο , αλλά με την Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ αντιστοιχεί στην ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν, όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ αντιστοιχεί στη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Ιστορικά για τη συμβολή της απορρόφησης ή της εκπομπής του φωτός στα ατομικά φαινόμενα αξίζει να διαβάσει κάποιος το βιβλίο "INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE". Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 232 θα διαβάσει ότι το 1872 ο Γερμανός χημικός Lother Meyer πρότεινε πως στις ανακατατάξεις των ατόμων κατά τη διάρκεια των χημικών αντιδράσεων η απορρόφηση του φωτός προσφέρει μάζα ενώ η εκπομπή του φωτός συντελεί στο έλλειμμα μάζας. Πραγματικά αυτό διαπιστώθηκε στο μοντέλο του Bohr(1913) όπου στα πλαίσια των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο η οποία αντιπροσωπεύει την ενέργεια σύνδεσης, αντιστοιχεί στην ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου, όπως προβλέπει η εξίσωση του Bohr ΔE = hν = 13,6 eV, (Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1922), γεγονός που ακυρώνει την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια.(LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Γι αυτό το λόγο και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 αντιστοιχεί στη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 13,6 eV/c2. (CORRECT BOHR MODEL). Καθώς είναι γνωστό ο Bohr (1913) είχε εφαρμόσει μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας επειδή στηρίχθηκε στην πρώτη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν (1905) για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (1905), όπου ο Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποίησε μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας hν = ΔΕ, αφού δεν έγραψε τίποτε για το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, επειδή στο πείραμα αυτό αφενός η αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου είναι πάρα πολύ μικρή, και αφετέρου ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell, έκανε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι τα φωτόνια παρά τη δεδομένη ενέργειά τους Ε = hν είναι μεν κβάντα ενέργειας αλλά συμπεριφέρονται ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, παρότι το 1801 επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός, που τις αποδέχθηκε και ο Planck το 1907 αποδεικνύοντας ότι τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε = hν έχουν αναγκαστικά και μάζα m = hν/c2. (Physics4u -η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) άλλαξε τις ιδέες του περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και υιοθέτησε τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα γράφοντας: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Πραγματικά στο πείραμα του Compton (1923) ύστερα από την απορρόφηση φωτονίων μεγάλης ενέργειας hν έχουμε όχι μόνο αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και μετρήσιμη αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Αυτό το γεγονός συμβαίνει διότι καθώς το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (- e) του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου και της μάζας m = hν/c2 από το ηλεκτρόνιο με ταυτόχρονη μεταβολή στο χωροχρόνο. Και παρά τις μεταβολές στη μάζα και στο χωροχρόνο εντούτοις και εδώ ,όπως συμβαίνει στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική ισχύουν στο ακέραιο οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου -Ύλης καθώς δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Πραγματικά η αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου για το οποίο και ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» τόνισε ότι εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του hν έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 . Έτσι θα μπορούσε ο Αϊνστάιν να τροποποιήσει τότε την προηγούμενη λαθεμένη υπόθεσή του περί ισοδυναμίας μάζας και ενέργειας ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (1905) και να καταλήξει στον παραπάνω νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης ώστε στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων να μην παραβιάζονται πια οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα επηρεασμένοι από τη μη τροποποιημένη θεωρία της σχετικότητας πίστεψαν ότι αυτή η διαφορά μάζας ΔΜ είναι εκείνη που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια, ύστερα από τη χρήση της εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2, παρότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου είχε εφαρμόσει πιστά το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας με τη χρήση της γνωστής εξίσωσης hν = ΔΕ, ενώ στην επόμενη θεωρία του της ειδικής σχετικότητας την ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν την απέδωσε στο έλλειμμα μάζας. Αυτή βέβαια η δεύτερη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, που έρχεται σε αντίθεση με την πρώτη εξίσωσή του, αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής, διότι κάτω από την αντίφαση των δυο αντίθετων εξισώσεων του Αϊνστάιν εξακολουθούν ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί να πιστεύουν ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ στους πυρήνες οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ, παρότι το 2003 στη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου "Nuclear structure..electromagnetism" απέδειξα ότι τόσο στα άτομα όσο και στους πυρήνες κυβερνούν όχι μόνο οι νόμοι του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, αλλά και οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που ακυρώνουν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Λόγου χάρη το 1905 που αναπτύχθηκε η θεωρία της σχετικότητας ήταν γνωστό το πείραμα του Kaufmann (1901) όπου η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται από τη διάσπαση β οφείλεται όχι στην υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του Αϊνστάιν που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 1,29 MeV/c2 που προκύπτει από την μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Φυσικά το 1905 επειδή δεν ήταν γνωστή ούτε η ύπαρξη του νετρονίου αλλά ούτε και το φαινόμενο Compton (1923) ο Αϊνστάιν βιάστηκε να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου με την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα παρατηρητή, ενώ αργότερα αν συνδύαζε τη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 με την εξίσωση της ισοδυναμίας μάζας-ενέργειας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 θα κατέληγε στο νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης, ώστε να μην παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη σύμφωνα με την εργασία μου του 2002 η επισκόπηση της μάζας του δευτερίου έδειξε ότι ο πυρήνας αυτού του ατόμου που περιέχει ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο έχει ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 2,2246 MeV/c2, όπου ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV είναι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης. Πραγματικά στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας αυτό το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ στο δευτερόνιο μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 eV/c2 του φωτονίου, ενώ η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV που οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του πρωτονίου και 12 έξτρα quarks του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 ΜeV του φωτονίου όπως προβλέπει και η εξίσωση ΔE = hν του Bohr για το άτομο του υδρογόνου. Γενικά στις πυρηνικές αντιδράσεις έχουμε όχι μόνο την ενέργεια hν με μάζα m = hν/c2 που πρέπει να ακτινοβολείται αλλά και την κινητική ενέργεια σωματιδίων όπως λόγου χάρη αυτό συμβαίνει στη διάσπαση β, όπου την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου την εξέλαβε ο Αϊνστάιν ως αποτέλεσμα της σχετικής κίνησης. Συγκεκριμένα μετά από τη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων αποκαλύφθηκε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ= 1,29 ΜeV της μετατροπής της ασταθούς τριάδας ddd σε σταθερή τριάδα dud που μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ένα είδος ενέργειας σύνδεσης, αντιστοιχεί στην κινητική ενέργεια ΚΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = d-u = 3,69 -2,4 = 1,29 MeV/c2 αντιστοιχεί στην αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. (Up and down quarks). Έτσι σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας θα έχουμε την εξίσωση ΔΕ/Δm = ΚΕ/ΔΜ = c2 ή (ddd - dud)/(d-u) = ΚΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Εδώ αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι το νετρόνιο του δευτερίου παραμένει σταθερό και δεν διασπάται όπως συμβαίνει στο ελεύθερο νετρόνιο, ακριβώς επειδή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV του δευτερονίου είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,29 MeV των ddd και dud quarks. Και δυστυχώς εφόσον τότε ο Αϊνστάιν δεν γνώριζε τη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων απέδωσε την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου στην κινητική ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου και όχι στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ των quarks. Πέρα από αυτό όταν κατέληξε στην εξίσωση ΔΕ = ΔΜc2 επειδή η αντίστροφη εξίσωση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ = hν, τότε με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι το φωτόνιο ως κβάντο των πεδίων του Maxwell δεν έχει μάζα αντικατέστησε την παραπάνω σχέση όχι με τη σωστή σχέση του νόμου ΦωτονίουΎλης αλλά με τη λαθεμένη εξίσωση ΔΜc2 = hν η οποία ερμηνεύεται με το σκεπτικό ότι η μάζα ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Για αυτό το θέμα ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε ότι η φυσική πριν από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας περιέχει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας οι οποίοι με τη σχετικότητα συγχωνεύονται σε μια νέα αρχή. Γι αυτό το λόγο η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας θα πρέπει να εκλείψει από τους επιστημονικούς κύκλους επειδή καταλήγει σε αδιέξοδα που αναχαιτίζουν την πρόοδο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Ένα πολύ απλό παράδειγμα για την κατανόηση της ενέργειας σύνδεσης είναι και εκείνο της κίνησης του εκκρεμούς. Στη νευτώνεια Μηχανική ουσιαστικά δεν έχουμε καμία ενέργεια σύνδεσης διότι με την παραδοχή ότι δεν υπάρχουν τριβές που να μετατρέπουν τη μηχανική ενέργεια σε θερμική ενέργεια Q το σύστημα λειτουργεί με τις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις, όπου κατά τη μεταβολή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο που ισοδυναμεί με την βαρυτική μάζα θα παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή. Αντίθετα στο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων το πείραμα του Joule (1847) έδειξε ότι εφόσον ολόκληρη η μηχανική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε θερμική ενέργεια Q που απελευθερώνεται στο περιβάλλον λόγω τριβών τότε το σφαιρίδιο του εκκρεμούς θα λέγαμε ότι έχει μια ενέργεια σύνδεσης με τη Γη λόγω βαρύτητας, αφού δεν μπορεί πια να επανέλθει στο αρχικό ανώτερο σημείο της κίνησης. Βέβαια και σε αυτή την περίπτωση έχουμε έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ το οποίο μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m της θερμότητας Q που απελευθερώνεται στο περιβάλλον. Δηλαδή σε αυτή την πολύ απλή περίπτωση που δεν τη γνώριζε ο Joule η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ λόγω βαρύτητας μετατρέπεται σε θερμική ενέργεια Q, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m της θερμικής ενέργειας Q όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Και ενώ λοιπόν με την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού καθώς και των νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας λύθηκαν όλα τα προβλήματα της ενέργειας σύνδεσης και της δομής των πυρήνων, δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα εξακολουθούν πολλοί φυσικοί να χρησιμοποιούν τις δυο άκυρες πυρηνικές θεωρίες του 20ου αιώνα (ΠΥΡΗΝΚΕΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ), όπως είναι η θεωρία των μεσονίων (1935) και η θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (1973) που έρχεται σε αντίθεση με τη θεωρία των μεσονίων. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “ Binding energy-Wikpedia” δαβάζουμε ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια σύνδεσης προέρχεται από μια άγνωστη πυρηνική δύναμη η οποία διαμεσολαβείται από τρεις τύπους μεσονίων. Επί πλέον διαβάζουμε ότι σε ένα ακόμη πιο θεμελιώδες επίπεδο, όπως είναι η κβαντική χρωμοδυναμική, αυτή η ενέργεια προέρχεται από την υπόθεση της λεγομένης ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης , η οποία διαμεσολαβείται από γκλουόνια , παρότι τα γκλουόνια (σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα) δεν υπάρχουν στη φύση, και παρότι οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης λειτουργούν ακαριαία σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης ( δεύτερος και τρίτος νόμος του Νεύωνα) δεν έχουμε καμία ενέργεια σύνδεσης, αφού η μηχανική ενέργεια καθώς και η αδρανειακή μάζα (πρώτος νόμος του Νεύωνα) παραμένουν σε σταθερή κατάσταση χωρίς μεταβολές και στο χωρόχρονο, όπως αυτό το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Αντίθετα στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων έχουμε όχι μόνο μεταβολή στη μάζα αλλά και στον χωροχρόνο, όπου η ενέργεια της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης (νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere) μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου με αποτέλεσμα να έχουμε την ενέργεια σύνδεσης. Έτσι στην Κβαντική φυσική, όπως συμβαίνει και στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική. ισχύουν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που ακυρώνουν τόσο τα πεδία του Maxwell όσο και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, αφού και η μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου λειτουργεί κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώσε να μην παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts